A New Beginning
by Hineni
Summary: Short Will Sonny and Carly sign their divorce papers or can they get back what they've lost?


Sonny Corinthos looked out over the city of Port Charles through the terrace doors. How many times has he stood there with a drink in hand? More than he could count. The PH was dark as the evening was wearing on, shadows starting to form on the walls. The sky outside, looking dark and brooding. Pressing his forehead to the glass, he sighed. It was too quite. If you had told him years ago he would be complaining about that, he would have laughed in your face, but after having so much noise and light in this drab place for so long, being with out it was like being with out water or air. How could he have let them go? That was the question that tormented him every night. He was usually fine in the day, if he kept busy at the warehouse, not giving his mind time to dwell on all he had lost, but at night the memories came rushing back. The sounds of laughter and voices hunting him. Keeping him up. He wondered if after time he would grow use to it, being alone, but something told him that wasn't so. How can you get over losing your life? Your oxygen?  
  
Growing tired of these thoughts he walked back over to the wet bar on the other side of the room, filling his glass full again with the rusty red liquor immediately bringing it up and drinking most of it in one gulp, feeling the burning on his throat as it went down. A knock on the door stopped him from refilling his cup once more.  
  
"What is it Max?" he asked in a guff voice, turning to face the door. Max walked in noting the state his boss was in, "Justus Ward to see you." Sonny nodded and sighed turning back to the wet bar, "Fine."  
  
Justus walked past Max, nodding his thanks.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I have the divorce papers for you to sign."  
  
Sonny turned around at that. He knew they would be coming, but for some reason it was still a shock. How did they get to this point?  
  
"Has Carly gotten hers yet?"  
  
"I am on my way over there next." Justus could see how hard this was for Sonny and he knew it would be for Carly as well.  
  
"Let me take them to her." Sonny had to see her first before signing; he didn't know why he just had to.  
  
--  
  
The limo pulled to a complete stop in front of Bobbie's house. Carly had moved in with her after she had found out how Alcazar had lied to her about the car bombing. Sonny was thankful he was out of all their lives for good.  
  
Marco hurried to the other side of the limo opening the door so Sonny could get out.  
  
Walking up the walkway, he raised his hand knocking on the door. Inside he heard voices, Carly telling something to Michael, him answering back. Sonny smiled, he has missed so much.  
  
Carly finally opened the door, surprised to see Sonny standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked  
  
Carly's hair was a bit out of place and the front of her deep red spaghetti strapped shirt was drenched with water. In her hands were some toys of Michael's and she looked out of breathe.  
  
Sonny was finding it hard to find his voice. She never looked more beautiful to him.  
  
"Um...Can I come in?"  
  
A flash of lightening brightened the sky and the rumble of thunder could be heard distantly. Carly took a step back into the house and Sonny went inside after her.  
  
Putting the toys she had been holding down on a near by table, Carly asked again  
  
"So, what are you doing here? If you came to see the boys you should have come earlier I just got them both in bed."  
  
Sonny shook his head, "Actually, I came to see you."  
  
Carly couldn't hide the surprised look that came over her face.  
  
"Oh, ok, do you want to sit down?"  
  
When had they become such strangers? Sonny wondered.  
  
"Yeah, um, ok."  
  
Sonny followed Carly to the couch each taking a seat.  
  
"So, what did you want to see me for?"  
  
Sonny cleared his throat. He hadn't expected this to be so hard.  
  
"Justus brought over the divorce papers today."  
  
Carly inhaled sharply. She still didn't understand how they had gotten here. They had had so many dreams and hopes for the future, now it would all be gone with a piece of paper.  
  
Carly's throat felt tight, "Did you sign them yet?"  
  
She dreaded the answer. Why couldn't she seem to let go? After all this time and she still couldn't seem to move on. She realized now, she never would be able to.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
The sound of rain pounding onto the roof filling the silence.  
  
"Let's do it now than, I will get a pen."  
  
Carly quickly rose from the couch, wanting to get it over with as fast as possible so it wouldn't hurt as much, only to be stopped by Sonny grabbing her arm gently.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Carly didn't want to wish, to hope he was saying what she thought he was.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sonny took a deep breathe; he felt the tension in the air around them, Carly waiting for what he had to say.  
  
"I don't want to sign them."  
  
Tears started to form in Carly's eyes as she sat down next to him again.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" She whispered.  
  
Sonny felt choked up, but he had to get this out, tell her how he felt.  
  
"I never have. I can't do this- I can't end our marriage. I need you. I need our family. I realize that now, I realize how big apart you play in my world. You are my world."  
  
Tears fall from Carly's eyes down onto her cheeks and Sonny tenderly wiped them away as his own eyes started to sting.  
  
"I don't want to sign them either." Carly choked out. "Sonny, I can't keep you out of my heart. I can't even keep you out of my life."  
  
Sonny leaned his forehead to hers, as he whispered, "We'll do it right this time."  
  
Sonny inched even closer to her, softly pressing his lips to hers. It felt so right. They both finally felt whole again. Each knew it would take time to get back what they had had; each knew they had a lot to work though, But this was the start of a new beginning. 


End file.
